The goal of this core is to serve Projects 1 and 2, by identifying HLA class I and class II epitopes derived from VZV, as a necessary prelude to the analyses of the dynamics of the epitope-specific T cell responses to vaccination with the zoster vaccine (Project 2). This data generated on the epitope specific T cell responses will be critical in evaluating the innate signatures that correlate with, and predict, the magnitude of the epitope specific T cell responses in Project 1. A key question that will be facilitated by the information generated in this core, is whether early innate signatures are capable of predicting the